Honeymoon Goals
by fancy pari
Summary: Rajat and Purvi go on a honeymoon...They miss their highlight of honeymoon...Rajat is upset! Purvi cheers him up...A naughty and bit bold RajVi fic...
1. Chapter 1

**A Wedding reception**

The bride and groom look made for each other in their color co-ordinated clothes. They are now receiving all the guests with a broad smile. They glance at the next group in the queue and get ready to hug a huge set of people …

They are covered in the hug and many questions are being asked. They patiently answer it all.

 **Abhijit:** Congratulations yaar! Rajat and Purvi…bhai tum dono toh ekdum chupe rustam nikle…pata hi nahi lagne diyaa..hainnn…3 saal tak hamari naak ke neeche affair chal raha tha..aur hum sab samajh rahe the…sirf collegaues ho tum dono…

 **Rajat:** Thank you sir..haan…3 saal…pata hi nahi chala kab nikal gaye..

 **Daya:** aaj tak hume yeh baat samajh nahi aayi..tum dono ke beech ki common factor kya hai?

 **Purvi:** kuch khaas nahi Sir..she smiles…

 **Shreya:** yeh sab chodoo..yeh bataoo..honeymoon pe kahan jaa rahe ho?

 **Purvi:** Paris, Amsterdam aur…

 **Purvi/Rajat (excited):** aur London!

 **Pankaj:** Sir..mil gaya inn dono ka common link…inn dono ko London bahut pasand hai shayad..hai naa..

 **Rajat/purvi:** waah pankaj..kya baat hai..ekdum sahi guess kiya haan..

 **Pankaj:** waise London me karoge kya aap log?

 **Daya:** tujhe kya karna hai…yeh log honeymoon pe jaa rahe hai..wahi karenge jo sab log karte hai..he winks at Rajat who smiles back a shy smile.

 **Night, Rajat and Purvi room…**

 **Rajat:** kya tum excited ho? Hamare honeymoon ke liye?

 **Purvi:** Of course…finally hum dono milke London jaayenge…woooooooo…she squeals..

 **Rajat:** Oh god! Purvi…I just can't wait..

 **Purvi:** me too…maine bahut saare sapne dekhe hai uss din ke liye…I am so happy main yeh tumhare saaath karne waali hoon….this is simply the best honeymoon gift..Thank you..she kisses him on his cheek, but he turns his face suddenly and the simple kiss turns into something passionate…

 **Honeymoon, Paris …**

 **Rajat (hurrying):** Jaldi karo Purvi…warna train choot jayegi London ke liye..we cannot miss it..

He holds her hand and they both run to catch the cab in heavy rains to go to the station. Their cab gets stuck in traffic and they hear news reports about a bomb blast in Paris. All the trains and flights going out of Paris is cancelled. They have to get back to the hotel.

 **Hotel room**

 **Purvi:** Rajatt…please…hum kya kar sakte hai…ab hum kal hi jaa sakte hai London..aaj ki raat toh enjoy kar lete hai naa.

 **Rajat (upset):** kya enjoy….baahar bhi nahi jaa sakte..curfew laga hai…bas iss hotel room me hi rehna padega..and upar se aaj raat..tonight was special Purvi…I messed up..Oh god!...he sits on the bed, dejected

Purvi understands…he was very excited for tonight! Purvi and Rajat had planned the highlight of their honeymoon in London and now it was spoilt!

 **Rajat:** I am going for a swim…bye

Purvi watches him slam the door in anger. He is very upset! She sits and thinks…she gets an idea..

Rajat returns a good one hour later, feeling little better.

 **Purvi (cheerful):** Hey Rajat…jaoo..shower le lo..aapke kapde bathroom me hai..

Rajat takes a shower and picks up the tshirt that Purvi has placed. He looks at that and opens the door.

 **Rajat (holding tshirt):** Yeh sab kya hai Purvi…tum jaanti ho naa I am upset..

 **Purvi (turns):** jaldi change karlo..dekho main bhi tayyar hoon..come on….

 **Rajat (upset):** Purvi..please..She goes inside the bathroom and makes him wear the tshirt. She looks at his still glum face and places a kiss on his cheek.

 **Purvi:** cheer up naaa…jo ho gaya so ho gaya…hamare control me nahi tha naa…Rajat…just 2 din aur..phir hum dono apni normal life me chale jaayenge..please yeh do din enjoy karlo..

 **Rajat (smile):** hmm…you are right..chalo..

 **Purvi (getting excited, kissing him again):** wow…..I am so excited…she takes a sexy pose..get ready Mr Rajat Kumar…for some exciting time..

 **Rajat (eyebrow raised):** Excting? He pulls her by waist closer to him…what are you thinking, Mrs Kumar?

She pulls Rajat by his Tshirt collar to the room. He looks wide opened at the setting…

…. _The place is full of candles – their soft glow, colorful flowers adorn the walls and their fragrance fills the room….on the bed there are some rose petals awaiting the newly wedded couple..giving them company was an ice bucket with some champagne and two crystal glasses…Any romantic honeymooning couple's staple dream !_

 **A/N: I am sorry…But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…nothing like what I just described above is the setting for our romantic RajVi! (** Arrre….meri story hai….and I wanted to write something different..hehehehe..so nothing of this happens…)

Anyways, what happens really is…..

Purvi pulls Rajat by his Tshirt collar to the room. He looks wide opened at the setting…

The room has no romantic settings – no candles, no roses, no champagne…but instead on the carpet – the white bed sheet has been folded in a rectangle and laid down…there are some potato chips packets, two tubs of popcorn! And some cans of beer !

 **Rajat (eyes wide, shock):** yeh sab kya hai? He looks at his wife and gets another shock…

She has just changed her clothes – and is now painting her face with some colors..

 **Rajat:** Purviiiii…..he puts his hands on his head…unbelievable! Yeh kya kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** what? Come on Rajat…hum yehi toh karne aaye the naa..yehi toh highlight thaa naa…she points to the television – **CHELSEA VS MAN U English Premier League Match !**

The television is blaring pre match commentary on the exciting, mouthwatering match in hand. Rajat looks at himself – Purvi has made him wear his favorite tshirt – MAN U jersey and she is wearing her favorite Tshirt – Chelsea Blue jersey with a matching cap! Her cheeks are painted with Blue and White – Chelsea team colors..

Rajat are Purvi are football fanatics – but their loyalty lies with different teams. Their love for football was what brought them close and developed into love and then wedding. They both were thrilled that their honeymoon gave them a chance to see the match Live in the stadium with both their teams! This was the highlight of their honeymoon….

She looks at Rajat and snaps her fingers….

 **Purvi :** Get Ready to looooooose…she shows her tongue..

 **Rajat:** boooo hoooooo….you get ready to looooooseee..Man U..ManU..he yells…

 **Purvi:** Chelsea…Chelsea…..

They both sit down and open beer cans waiting for the match to start. Purvi takes a couple of swigs and looks at Rajat. He is still glum faced and has not yet taken a single sip from the can.

 **Purvi (holding hand):** Kya hua? abhi se darr lag raha hai..haarne kaa..koi baat nahi…next time phir se koshish kar sakte hai…Go Chelseaa….she claps and shouts!

Rajat removes his cap and sits on the bed. Purvi follows him.

 **Purvi:** Rajatttt….come on….aise udaaaas mat baitho naa…come on..cheer up naaa…

 **Rajat:** no yaar…Purvi…I am sorry…..magar mere dil se yeh baat jaati hi nahi..ki hum yeh sab live baithke dekh sakte the…you know..woh shorrr, who excitement….people…this is not like the real one..

 **Purvi:** I know Rajat…this is not like the real thing..but atleast hum ek doosre ke saath hai..London nahi toh Paris me hai…duniya ki sabse romantic city me..she runs a finger on his face, he kisses her finger as it moves over his lips…

 **Purvi (getting idea):** tell you what! Mere paas ek aur idea hai….hum yahi pe baithke kuch aisa kar sakte hai jo stadium ko bhi beat karde..She winks!

 **Rajat (question mark):** Purviiii…kya chal raha hai tumhare dimaag me?

…..To be continued...…..

 ** _Aapke dimaag me kya chal raha hai? Kya hai Purvi ka plan? I won't give you enough time to guess...Please read and comment..._**

 ** _Btw..This is my 25th story on FF site...A BIGGGGGG BIGGGGGG Thank you to all my readers, my reviewers and friends...you are all are so special..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi stands in front of the TV and removes the scarf she has on her neck, she twirls it twice and throws it on Rajat's face.

 **Rajat (blank look):** what? Iska kya matlab hai?

She walks slowly towards him, swaying her hips and sits on him locking his waist with her legs. She pulls him more closer and whispers in his ears sultrily..

 **Purvi (sexy voice):** Strip tease for every goal Mr Kumar….

 **Rajat (eyes wide):** What? Wh…whattt?

 **Purvi (rubbing their cheeks):** We can call this game – Honeymoon Goals!...she can see he is warming up to her..

 **Rajat (stammer):** Goals? As in?

 **Purvi:** simple hai…aapke team ke har ek goal pe main apne badan se ek kapda utaaroongi…aur mere team ke har ek goal pe..aap kapde utaaroge...won't this be fun? What say..

Rajat looks at her strangely. His mind processes what she just told. A big part of him is intrigued by the idea, yet he is unsure. Reading his mind, Purvi decides to tease him a bit..she gives him a small, juicy trailer!

She raises her hands above her head to remove her rubberband, opens her hairs and tosses her head. Her loose jersey falls off from one shoulder exposing her sexy lingerie a bit to Rajat…His eyes give away his lust….she sees that he is now surely interested! She straightens her tshirt and looks at him with one raised eyebrow…

 **Purvi (coming closer):** Think about it Rajat..Sport and romance! Aisa combination dobaara shayad naa mile…sirf main, aap aur yeh Match! Aisa mazaa toh stadium me bhi nahi aata …..ek match TV pe..ek match yahan!

 **Rajat:** But agar koi goal hi nahi hua toh? He asks genuinely and with a tinge of sadness !

 **Purvi (pushing him on bed):** Goals toh honge….Chelsea will win..I will pray for it to win…and you know why..she comes close to kiss him, but pulls away leaving him on the edge…

 **Rajat (frustrated, turns her around):** Ohhh..aaj toh sach me intezaar hoga…match ke khatam hote hote tumhare chehre se yeh colors tak naa utaare toh dekh lena…Its onnnn…..he smiles evilly at her…

 ** _TV Commentary_** _: .And so here we are just minutes away…The crowd is up on its feet….can you just believe at this deafening roar in the stadium…._

Rajat and Purvi are now seated in front of the TV, each cheering for their team and in complete mood for the match- both on the TV screen and off it…The thought of the strip tease act and where it could lead to is exciting for both Rajat and Purvi! Its their honeymoon afterall !

 **TV commentary:** _the players have lined for a pre-match handshake..its a wonderful sight of true sportsmanship around…_

Rajat looks at Purvi and gives his hand for a handshake. Purvi smiles and grips his hand, he pulls her to the floor and kisses her smack on her lips..he smiles at his victory..

 **Purvi:** what the hell! Yeh kya..match ke pehle yeh sab allowed nahi hai..

 **Rajat:** rules sirf tum banaa sakti ho kya?…match me players ke beech takkar hoti rehti hai..don't be a baby okay…ooowaaaaaaa..he imitates a crying baby…Chelsea babyyyyy..he teases…

The match starts and both of them hoot and scream hoarsely for their teams..The game is intense because of the traditional rivalry between the teams..the players, fans clash often and things are heated up..

 **TV commentary:** _Chelsea is attacking and will they…won't they hit..it and ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…unbelievable! WHATTTT a moment..the first goal of the match and its Team Chelseaaaaaaa…._

 **Purvi (pumping fists, excited, getting up):** yesssss…yessssss….Ohhh Yessssss! We Rock…we rule…..she dances funnily across the TV screen and kisses the players on the screen…

She turns back and sees Rajat holding his head in disappointment and disbelief. She comes and pinches his nose..

 **Purvi (teasing):** ohwaaaaa..waaaaaaa (imitating crying)…time to go homeeee…hahahahaha…

 **Rajat (angry):** Don't laugh….match baaki hai…we haven't lost anything…

 **Purvi (removes his tshirt swiftly):** oH yeaahhhhhh…But you lose your T-shirt…

Rajat protests but she throws it somewhere in the room. He gets up to get another T-shirt from his suitcase, she hugs him from behind and kisses his back.

 **Purvi:** Don't be a spoilsport naa….waise bhi..aap aise bahut ache lagte hai..she hugs him. He dips his lips on her shoulders, her nails dig his neck..he hisses in pain and holds her hairs roughly and she can hear his hoarse voice in her ears..

 **Rajat (whispers):** Just Wait Okay…next time…mera haath..aur tumhara T-shirt!..

They break apart from the hug, they both are breathing a bit fast and sit again at their spots jeering and yelling…in between Rajat turns to look at Purvi..she looks at him and blows a flying kiss.. The fire has ben lit !

 **TV commentary:** _ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…here is some exciting footwork…the players in red are closing in…and ohhhhh…he is down…has he got injured badly?_

Purvi and Rajat watch on screen as one Man U player is lying down injured holding his knee. All attention is now on the referee who awards a penalty shoot to Man U..

 **Rajat (pumping fists):** Yessss….now we are backkkkk..he comes closer to Purvi. She is tense and biting her nails..

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** pleaseeee..pleaseeee..pleaseee..miss it you looser…she wills the player in red to miss the shot!

She feels a pair of hands tugging her jersey. She looks up, Rajat is behind her- he is already in position to remove her T-shirt..

 **Purvi (pulling her jersey down):** Kya kar rahe ho aap?

 **Rajat (kissing her cheek):** Just getting ready….. for my turn..he smiles and kisses her neck roughly from behind..he pulls the jersey little bit up again in anticipation of the goal. His fingers brush her bare waist..

Purvi bites her lips in response to this close contact with him. Rajat places his chin on her shoulder and chants – Man U! Man U! to irritate her.

 **TV commentary:** _the teams are getting ready for the penalty kick..what do you think Steve?…will ManU score this one?..they are lagging by one goal…and here we goooooooo….Ohhhhhhhhhhh..missed it by a whisker…such a shame….MAN U has lost this opportunity…_

Purvi screams a big wooooooooooo hoooooooooooooo and looks at Rajat. She clunks their foreheads and pulls his nose in consolation. She gets up and lifts her jersey in a sexy way upto her waist – Rajat can see her navel and the shiny navel chain…He leaves his drink and jumps up towards her on his knees!...She pulls back her jersey laughing at him ! She has teased him miserably now..

Rajat gets angry and goes back to his original place, drinking beer from his can. He is cursing the players for the missed opportunity of seeing his wife topless…Ha ! He abuses even loudly now….Purvi looks at him and is happy in heart that he is back to his normal mood…he seems to be enjoying this match more with her in this room than at the stadium….Right now he is sipping beer, all worked up and angry..Ohhh! is he looking all hot without that t-shirt!...Her gaze moves from his cute angry face to his bare upper body…she can barely control herself now..

Rajat is still drinking when he feels a hand on his shoulder and Purvi settles on his lap facing him..

 **Rajat (angry):** Purvi….beech se hatto naa…match dekhna hai… He tries to push her away, but she holds his neck and kisses him wildly pulling his lips.

 **TV Commentary:** _There appears to be a brawl between two players. They are not giving up…._

She roams her hands on his bare chest, torso and back.He feels very ticklish and tries to remove her hands, but she digs her nails in his wrists and presses herself more closer, climbing on him and groans in her kiss.. Rajat holds her by her waist and lets her dominate him. The match excitement and the thrill of this whole game has gotten into Purvi and she is literally chewing his lips..

 ** _TV commentary:_** _and here is the refree with a red card…_

Purvi pulls back and checks the lips of Rajat – its Red !

 **Purvi (attitude, touching his lip with her thumb):** I made your lips Red…Mr Kumar..its the color of the loosing team…

 **Rajat (dazed, touching his lips):** Woww…I am impressed Mrs Kumar…jab meri baari hogi naa…he holds her lips in his two fingers….I will make these Blueeeee and swollen!…he smiles and now grabs her closer taking both her lips in his mouth..

 **TV commentary:** _GOooAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL….the score is even…_

Rajat and Purvi both turn to the television, breathless already and this has just added to their excitement! They wait with bated breath to catch the action they just missed. Purvi's heart is in her mouth when she sees the simple miss by the Chelsea goalkeeper..

 **Rajat (screaming in Purvi's ears, excited):** GOOaaalllllLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL…..

Purvi sits down with her hands on sides of her head…she cannot believe it. There are just 30 minutes left. She shuts her ears as Rajat bangs his hand on the table repeatedly in joy…he sees that Purvi is sitting quietly analyzing the miss by the goalkeeper.. she is not paying attention and she feels pulled on the ground by Rajat. he is tugging at her jersey, trying to remove it by force..

 **Purvi (resisting):** yeh kya kar rahe ho aap? Leave me..

 **Rajat:** arre…tumhari baari aayi toh peeche hatt rahi ho…utaaro apna tshirt…Man U rocks…he screams

 **Purvi (getting up, adjusting her tshirt):** aapko sharam nahi aati…

 **Rajat (shock):** sharam! Tum sharam ki baat kar rahi ho!…Mera Tshirt toh bahut izzat se utaarana naa tumne…Looserrr…..he jumps to catch her…She runs towards the gap between the bed and wall..

 **Purvi:** main apna t-shirt nahi utaaroongi…

 **Rajat (complaining):** yeh cheating hai…seedhi tarah maan jaoo warna…he jumps on the bed and reaches her. Oh how he wishes to rip that stupid blue jersey off her body now! Damn! Those shiny bra straps! He is panting already in a mixture of slight anger and more excitement..She places her hands ahead to stop him..

 **Purvi:** main cheater nahi hoon..maine sirf itna kaha main apni tshirt nahi utaaroongi….

 **Rajat (frustrated, desperate):** Purvi…pleaasseeeee…

Purvi smiles at him and lays on the bed. She proceeds to remove her jeans, rolls it off her legs and throws it away. Rajat looks at her open-mouthed, she turns and lies in a sexy pose showing off her smooth, shapely legs... The sliver anklets chime in inviting him more…She props her head up on her left hand and again the straps of her lingerie come into Rajat's view…His hands are now having a mind of their own..he is already sweating !

 **Purvi (teasing, cool):** Kya soch rahe ho?

 **Rajat (breathing fast):** Yeh match yahin khatam ho jaaye…pleaaase…Purvi laughs at his desperation..

That's it..That teasing laugh of hers!…that's the end of this game now! Or is it just the start….

She tries to get up from the bed but is pinned back by Rajat. He feels she is trying to push him, he entwines both her hands with his and putting his weight on her kisses her neck pulling at the soft skin..he is licking away furiously making her squirm and moan loudly!

 **Purvi (gasping,squirming):** Rajatttt….she moans…Match baaki hai…

 **Rajat (pulling at her bra strap with his teeth):** Bhaad me gaya match….score 1-1 hai…I don't care now..he tugs at those shiny pieces with great force…Bloody hell…why aren't these coming off..he grunts!

 **Purvi (freeing her hand and pulling his hairs):** Hell Yes!….i don't care either…lets do this..now..she pants heavily biting him hard on his shoulders !

Rajat yanks off her tshirt swiftly and throws it! For the first time Chelsea and Man U teams are united – their jerseys lie one above the other!

The remaining pieces of their clothing are scattered somewhere in the room for them to find out afterwards. The two of them wrestle it out on the bed!

 **TV commentary:** _The two teams are fighting hard to score at the last few minutes…gaining and losing their advantage..its a treat to see this fight…._

The TV booms in the room with roars from the crowd in the stands…the Crowd Chants the whole excitement is at its peak - associated with the last minutes of the match..

Purvi and Rajat are involved in their own exciting game of love. She clutches his back as he fills her again and again. Her moans soar above the thunderous TV in the room.

 **Purvi (moaning):** Ohhh Godddd….Don't stop…Rajattt…uhhhhh…

 **Rajat (passion):** You are soo beautiful…soo beautiful…he strokes her hairs roughly and moves faster and harder now…

 **TV commentary:** _The final minute and a last attempt by the teams to score….and there its is the end of this exciting game…would you believe it…the teams fought like cats and dogs..and yet..the score is even..1-1….What a match! Exciting and highly satisfying for both ManU and Chelsea...well played..._

Rajat collapses on Purvi in a sweaty heap as she tries to breathe with his weight on her! They both look at each other and kiss softly..

 **Rajat (smile, gasping):** Congratulations…We both won!..he smiles…

 **Purvi (smile, gasping):** Huhh…yeah…we did…didn't we..we make a good team…

 **Rajat (rubbing their noses):** Tumne sahi kaha tha…he pants…yeh mazaa toh stadium me kabhi nahi aata..he gets off her and lies tiredly on his back…Ohh Godd! This was soo exciting and awesome…

 **Purvi (gasping):** Next match..huhhh..ahhh..kab hai? She asks with a twinkle in her eyes….

 **Rajat (flipping her on top):** aaj Raat ko hi hai…

 **Purvi (breathing hard, surprise):** raaat ko?

 **Rajat (winking, coming closer to kiss):** highlights hai naa..issi match ke…who bhi dekh lete hai…They both laugh….

 **A week later,**

 **Shreya:** ohoooooo..welcome back…Mr and Mrs Rajat Kumar….she hugs Purvi. They have joined work after their recent honeymoon..

 **Tarika:** So…kya kya kiya tum dono ne..Amsterdam, Paris aur London me….

 **Pankaj:** Sir..aap log toh pichle Saturday London me the naaa…Kya match tha Chelsea vs Man U..aap log ne dekha? He asks..

 **Daya (hitting on Pankaj head):** Pankaj…yeh dono honeymoon pe gaye the..honeymoon pe koi football match dekhne jaata hai kya?

 **Abhijit:** aur nahi toh kya…arre honeymoon me sab kuch romantic hota hai..candle light, roses, flowers, chocolates, champagne, couple massage, shower…yeh bhi koi baat huyi…..

 **Tarika:** haan…imagine…honeymoon ke time pe pati-patni football match dekh rahe hai hai TV ke saamne…aur paaglon ki tarah chilla rahe ho..

Rajat and Purvi smile reminiscing the match and the excitement that followed it..

 **Shreya (dryly):** How unromantic..huhhh..

 **Tarika:** dekho inn dono ko..kitne shaant swabhaav ke hai…inko dekhke lagta hai yeh aise jungli khel me interest rakhte honge..

Rajat and Purvi suppress a smile and look on innocently.

 **Shreya:** Chalo chalo…kaam pe lag jaoo sab..

Everyone turns to go to work.

 **Daya:** waise yaar..uss din match toh bahut jabardast tha…Chelsea team ne bahut defensive khela magar..loosers..he snorts..

 **Purvi (angry, turning to Daya):** Kya kaha..Loosers..aur woh bhi Chelsea..arre Man U were slower..bunch of idiots..

 **Rajat (fight mode):** Kya kaha..Man U are slow?….tum equaliser bhool gayi kya? Kahan gaya tumhara wall? Toot ke bikhar gaya..

The team watches in surprise as the usually affable and lovable couple are fighting like sworn enemies and that too for Football…

 **Abhijit (whisper):** Pankaj..ab samajh me aaya inka common link kya hai..

 **Pankaj (open mouth):** Haan sir…yakeen nahi ho raha ..Football…sir yeh log toh honeymoon me bhi shayad'Goals' maar rahe the…

Abhijit and Daya giggle at the joke and give hi-fives.

 **Daya:** isse kehte hai….

 **Abhijit (winking):** Honeymoon Goals !

…the end…

 _ **wooooosh...Phewww….completed this naughty, slightly bold fanfic...I enjoyed merging the excitement of a football match and honeymoon romance! hope you guys liked it...awaiting your comments...**_

 _ **I know! I know...my other fics are pending but I wanted to write this piece to just challenge myself and give my mind a refreshing break from the heavy dramas I normally write...I shall get back to my other 3 stories including My hero...Bye, take care..**_


End file.
